I Belong With You
by emerald red
Summary: Bella suffered a fateful day when she lost all her family in a car accident. What happens when she moved in to the town of Forks and discovered she might not have lost her sisters after all?
1. Crashing Down on Me

**Prologue**

What is my reason of living when all I have and care for was lost in an instant? How am I supposed to carry on with my life now that my family is gone?

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

It was that one fateful day. My dad, Charlie and mother, Renee and I along with my best friends and sisters Alice and Rosalie were taking our vacation in a skiing resort in Alaska. Everyone was happy and sad at the same time since we're all going back to Florida again.

"Everyone settled?" Charlie asked as he buckled his seatbelt in the passenger seat of the shuttle van he rented.

"Yes sir!" All of us answered at the back then buckled our seatbelts.

We started to travel down the steep mountain road. Everyone got really busy. Charlie was calling someone about our business while my mom was reading a magazine about gardening-her latest addiction- Alice and Rose were busy at their laptops sharing ideas about designing new clothes for our wardrobe while I took out my thick book full of my favorite classics bound together.

Alice and Rosalie are like twins. Those two are the fashion goddesses of our school, both cheerleaders and really beautiful. Alice is the dark-haired pixie who is the most graceful person I've ever seen while Rosalie is the blond haired beauty that can make supermodels look dull just by standing next to her. While me, well me-the plain brown-haired ever pale girl who likes shirts, jeans and sneakers than dresses and high heels.

Alice and Rosalie were adopted by my parents when I was five and since the first day I met them, we loved each other instantly.

I started reading Pride and Prejudice while playfully ignoring Alice and Rosalie complaining to me about my choice of clothes. Mom and dad were now talking about their plans for their anniversary next week when Alice stiffened all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked her. She had a blank look on her face and I knew she 'felt' something. That's Alice's special ability since she was a kid.

She turned to look at me worriedly. "Bella, something bad is gonna happen."

Before I could ask anything, a mountain goat crossed the road making the driver turn sharply to the side causing the car to spin uncontrollably on the icy road and into the cliff.

Last thing I remembered was screaming and crying before everything went dark.

I opened my eyes and I could see everything-everyone was unconscious. My family and our driver were in different places since the car went upside down and all covered with blood. I felt dizzy at the sight and smell of it.

I found Alice by my side and I started crying seeing her with so many wounds on her fragile little body. "Alice…Alice wake up." I shook her but her eyes wouldn't open. "Rose? Mom? Dad? Everybody! Please, please wake up!" I pleaded hopelessly but no one answered. What am I going to do?

I saw the window next to me broken and crawled out from it, ignoring the broken glasses that pierced in my skin. My family is in there, I have to save them. I finally manage to get out. I felt the stabbing pain of the cold on my wounds but I can't stop, I shouldn't. I used all my strength to pull Alice and Rosalie who was nearer to the broken window. I came back to pull mom next and I started sobbing when I saw her legs pinned to the seats.

"It's okay mom, it's gonna be okay." I told her as I try to get her out of her postion. I finnaly managed to get her but just as soon as I got her, I heard a loud explosion and there was soon a lot of smoke inside.

"Be-lla?" I heard my mom's familliar voice, I looked at her in my arms and i hugged her tight. She's alive! She's alive and I have to get her out of here.

"It's okay mom,"-_cough_-" I got you,"-_cough, cough_- "I got you." I was dragging her out from the car when i felt her prying her hands off mine. The smoke was already thick inside and if we don't get out soon, the car would explode.

"Bella, leave me, go"-_cough, cough_- "save yourself and your sisters. You don't have much time."

I was starting to get dizzy and we were already coughing too hard. "Mom," I pleaded. "please, stop being so stubborn, we have to get you and dad out of here, please take my hand."

We still have time, will get you… and dad…and will be back to Florida again. Please mom, don't do this to me!" I begged her desperately.

She shook her head and looked to where my dad was. "Take me to Charlie, please Bells, I need to be with him." She pleaded, tears streaming down from her blue eyes.

I dragged her to the passenger's seat where I saw dad's lifeless body. My sobs turned to tears and I was about to drag my mother out when I was stopped by her eyes. I know my mom, she promised to love my dad for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and she refused even death to take them apart, she'll meet it head-on with the man she loved.

She hugged me tight then kissed me in the cheeks. "Bella, I love you, me and your dad, we love you, Alice and Rosalie so much. But you shouldn't be here, go."

I shook my head furiously. She wants to be stubborn, so will I. "No! No mom, if you will stay so will I. I can't live without you, don't do this to me."

"I have to, your dad and I already found each other. He's still out there and you must find him…" and with that, she passed out, I didn't realize that I was already coughing too hard. "Go…go…" was all that my mother said.

"I love you mom…I love you dad." I cried as I crawled my way out. I could still find help, I'll help them. But as soon as I got out, I saw the fire spreading fast, I was about to go back but…

"BOOM!"

the car exploded and I fell back. I have to find help, I can still save them. I clung to the thought desperately and ran through the snow.

"HELP, PLEASE HELP ME!" I ran as far as my limping leg could carry me.

"HELP, SOMEBODY…PLEASE HELP!" but no one answered. I tripped and all of a sudden, the energy that was all left in me disappeared. I cried and cried until I saw a dark figure appear in front of me.

I looked up only to see pitch black eyes glaring intensely at me. I felt sudden danger for my life but instead of screaming. I reached out for him.

"P-please h-h-he-lp, A-liii-ce aand Ro-s-alie." I pleaded the stranger in front of me before I succumbed completely to the darkness.

**A/N: hey there...i hope you guys enjoyed my story, this is my first time EVER to publish a story and i hope you guys like it... i dedicate this chapter to my bestfriend who helped me edit my stories oXoyellow-rose-violinistoXo...arigato!**

**P.S.: i'm also working on another story entitled I Hate You is Another Way of Saying I Love You... please Review**


	2. With All your Power

**A/N: Hey there! Due to my carelessness and absentmindedness, I forgot to write a disclaimer (good thing someone mentioned it to me, you know who you are so thanks so much!) so:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome novel Twilight and its characters; the awesome Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Before I proceed with my Chapter 2, I would like to thank those who put my story as their favorites and subscribed on it… thank you guys!**

**And also, I would like to say another BIG thank you to those who reviewed this story, I was so happy by your kind comments…**

**twilighter0398**

**Legolas' Girl 31**

**StopTheMadness and**

**oXo-yellow-rose-violinist-oXo**

Chapter 2

Bella POV

It was just a dream…just a dream after all, I sighed in relief as I felt myself on a warm bed. Pretty soon I was going to wake up now and we will soon go home.

I felt cold fingers in my hand and a short but stinging pain. It felt like, needles?

"Mom?" I asked the owner of the hand.

"It's okay, Isabella you will be fine." No, it can't be. I can't recognize this voice. Could it be?

I opened my eyes and stared at the person beside me. He is pale to the extreme with blond hair and golden eyes. He looked like he is in his early twenties or something. But that doesn't matter right now.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked him before my eyes wander around my surroundings. All I could see were blurry lights and colors and…a nauseating smell. "Where am I?"

"I am Dr, Carlisle Cullen. You're in a hospital Isabella."

"Just Bella." I croaked trying to blink back the tears that are starting to form in my eyes. It's true, it was all true. My nightmare was real. My parents were…

And that was it for trying. As soon as I let one tear escape, I couldn't help but burst into tears. Hysteria completely taking me over. "M-my f-family w-where are t-they?" I stammered.

"Bella…calm down." the doctor tried to soothe me but I thrust at his hands.

"No! Where are they? Mom, Dad, Alice, Rose!" I began to scream. In a normal day, I would've been embarrassed by doing this. But this is _not_ an ordinary day.

Carlisle POV

She was starting to calm down. Must have been the effect of the medicine I injected on her. It hurts me to see my patient-Bella- acting this way, most especially since I can't do anything for her. Her hysteric crying turned into silent sobs until it was only her shallow breathing.

"Dr. Cullen?" She asked her voice breaking.

I went to her and I couldn't help but feel pity. She is a strong woman and she reminded me of Elizabeth Masen from the way he told me how she tried to save her family, even if it means running through the snow with so many wounds and a broken leg and asked for help from one of the most dangerous creatures to walk on the surface of the earth.

"Yes, what is it Bella?" I asked.

She hesitated for a moment but she looked at me in a desperate way. "M-my sisters, I saved them before the car…exploded where are they?"

"They are under observations right now. They received so many injuries especially from the head from the fall and right now; their health is deteriorating as we speak."

She gasped in horror as the news sink in. "No, NO!" that shouldn't happen! Please Dr. Cullen, save them."

"I am trying my very best Isabella, but your sisters'…" I was stopped abruptly when she looked at me with her piercing brown eyes.

"Save them with all the power you have," Bella ordered and then suddenly her voice broke. "Please, they're all I have left." She pleaded before she passed out.

I sighed in frustration before I heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Is she okay now?" I heard him ask in a strangled voice.

I nodded. "She had many stitches but she is going to be fine."

"And the other two?"

"They have so little chance in surviving at this rate. I don't know what to do but Bella asked me to save them with all the power I have, the same thing your mother asked me many decades ago…Edward."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? sorry if this chapter is a little bit short...**

** I might take a little longer in updating since I am also working on my other story, either that or I simply don't have any stories in my mind yet but I'll try updating every chance I get, promise… bye for now! :D**

**P.S.: I'll also try writing another person's POV on the next chapters… so please tell me if you have any suggestions in mind, i'll try reading them 3**


	3. Three Years Before and After

hey there once again... i know i said that i said in my last chapter that i might take long before updating again, but since i saw your wonderful comments, i couldn't help but be happy and inspired to write more :) I just can't help but feel happy no matter how many as long as i receive your reviews, so i would like to thank: **EME94**, **Legolas' Girl 31**, **.**, **Spartan Girl 350 **and **Powermouse **for the reviews. :)

******Spartan Girl 350: I like the suggestion, i'm going to try to put it in the next chapter since i saw the review after i finished my chapter 3.**

anyway...here's chpter 3, hope you guys like it.

Chapter 3

BPOV

Three years have passed. Could you believe it? I smiled grimly to myself as I kneeled on the soft Bermuda grass, caressing the tombstones of my family.

"Dad, mom, Alice, Rosalie. " I sighed as I call out to them. It was never a happy day every time this day comes. "You should've seen what I was wearing today Alice, you would've fainted if you found out your sister was starting to dress like a "girl"."

"And you know what, when I use be excited about high school, turns out, it sucks, it sucks without you Rose and Ali in it." I laughed a frustrated laugh. Alice and Rosalie were two years older than me but we started studying together. We were going to start our first year of highschool fall that year, but it was abruptly cut by that accident.

I know crazy right? Since I came back from Alaska after the incident-I couldn't stop myself from flinching every time I thought about it- I felt lost, numb and alone. I should've moved on, six months, one year, perhaps a half was understandable. But _three years _isn't.

Flash back (3 years ago):

"_No, NO!" that shouldn't happen! Please Dr. Cullen, save them." I pleaded Dr. Carlisle Cullen when I found out about my sisters' condition._

"_I am trying my very best Isabella, but your sisters'…" he tried to reassure me but I stopped him. Try isn't enough, I can't lose them, and I already lost so much, not Rosalie and Alice too._

"_Save them with all the power you have," I ordered him. I didn't know what came over me saying those words to him as if he could do more, but a part of me believed he can do something more. But of course he couldn't. He is just a human after all._

_I started mumbling about something and after that, everything went black._

_A few hours later, I woke up again and found out that I actually broke my leg from the accident and that I have to be stitched in so many places because of the wounds that I had. I felt sick imagining the needles I went through and the needles I am going to get through after that._

_Just the Dr. Cullen entered the room. He looked at me with those sad tawny eyes and ask me if I was okay and honestly, if I wasn't hurting I would've called that the understatement of the year._

"_I want to see my sisters." I told, no ordered him rudely once again before I could even answer his question but after realizing what I said I apologized. I may not know Dr. Cullen but he has been very patient and nice to me considering my behavior after I first woke up, he was very fatherly just like Charlie was, and I couldn't find it in me to be impolite to him again._

_I was expecting him to say no but instead, he asked for a wheelchair and wheeled me to the intensive care unit where I saw Alice and Rosalie in a bed with so many tubes and machines connected to them. Their breathing was labored that I can't be sure if they were still breathing at all, their faces were chalky and their injuries were incomparable to mine._

_I gripped so hard on my chair and if it weren't for my broken leg, I would've run to their sides. And just as I thought I couldn't cry any longer, tears were streaming from my eyes again. I was about to ask Dr. Cullen something when their machines began to beep._

_Next thing I knew was I was being wheeled away from the room while nurses and doctors were running inside their room._

_Dr. Cullen came out a few hours later shaking his head slightly. And that day marked my death for the lost of the people I loved._

"_Miss Swan, someone wants to see you." Alana, our trusted housemaid called._

_I placed my bouquets on their grave before leaving the garden and going inside our house._

Edward's POV

She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I can't believe it's been three years ever since I saw her.

Flashback:

"_Boys, where are you going?" Esme, our mother in every way asked while my brothers Jasper, Emmett and I were about to go out._

"_We're just going to hunt mom." I answered her. _

_Well you boys be careful now. She thought while she looked pointedly at Emmett. Then disappeared upstairs._

"_What?" Emmett asked completely confused then he sighed. "Fine! I won't cause trouble." Much. He thought before he realized I was listening. I smacked his head while I mouthed "don't give Esme a heart attack."_

_He is such a child. I wonder if his brain development ended at the age of five. I shook my head and exited the house with my brothers trailing behind me. Emmett's thinking of finding a large bear to play with and his thought amuses me-like I said, such a child. Jasper's thoughts on the other hand bothered me as he was quietly complaining the diet of animals. He is the recent addition to the family and he is not a "vegetarian" compared to us._

_His thoughts about the scent of a human's blood made my throat burn, I haven't been able to hunt for a few weeks now and his thoughts are making me thirsty. I growled at him in irritation._

_Sorry. He thought after I growled at him. I can't take his thoughts anymore so I ran as fast as I could leaving both of them to hunt while I look for another place to hunt as well. That's when I heard a loud crash a few miles from where I stand._

_That's when it hit me. I smelled a lot of blood but there was one that stood out from the rest. I can't take it anymore, the monster in me craved for that sweet blood that I didn't realize I was running towards it, I was only a mile away when I noticed what was happening in front of me: a van must've fallen above the mountain and from the looks of it, the fall was bad._

_I heard four heartbeats though I could smell six different scents; three of them were beating slowly every second while I heard the healthiest one, the owner of that sweet blood. I had no time to think, I started running before I picked up a conversation._

_"It's okay mom, it's gonna be okay." I heard the voice of a girl._

_"Be-lla?" I heard her thought before I heard another voice, a woman, speak. That's weird, I can hear her thoughts but why not the other girl? _

_"It's okay mom,"-__cough__-" I got you,"-__cough, cough__- "I got you." _

_"Bella, leave me, go"-__cough, cough__- "save yourself and your sisters. You don't have much time."_

_I heard most of their conversation. The girl, her name was Bella, the owner of that sweet blood, the blood I must- STOP! I argued with myself. With the conversation they were in, I realized that she-Bella-loved her parents and her sisters; she loved them so much that she would risk her own safety for them. No, I can't, I cannot possibly take her life away from her, I have to help her._

"_BOOM!" I heard the car explode just as I was starting to run. No, am I too late?_

"_HELP, PLEASE HELP ME!" "HELP, SOMEBODY…PLEASE HELP!" I saw her scream as she was limping away from the explosion. She tripped just in front of me and I saw her look up. She has too many wounds and her fresh blood was flowing from them. I glared at her, the monster inside me was shouting to kill her and take her blood for myself._

_I saw the briefest flicker of fear in her chocolate brown eyes-the first thing in her that I notice-before I took in her own face. She was beautiful and she looked like she's between the age of 14 or 15. I expected her to run away from me or scream but instead, she reached out for me. _

"_P-please h-h-he-lp, A-liii-ce aand Ro-s-alie." were the words she said to me before she fainted in my arms._

**so, what do you guys think? any suggestions or comments? feel free to ask or pm me...**


	4. Where Destiny Points

**I do not own Twilight and its respective characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**to everyone who reviewed my story, i'll never get tired of saying...THANK YOU! really, your reviews inspires me to write more!**

**P.S.: to those who has questions...hope this chapter answers them...**

**well, here we go...enjoy!**

Chapter 4

EPOV

(Continuation of Flashback)

_I held my breath as soon as I came in contact with her skin. She was so soft, warm and vulnerable. I have to help her but I can't do this alone. I placed her body by the burning car just near enough to keep her skin warm. I saw the bodies of what looks like the Alice and Rosalie she was talking about and placed them near her as well._

_I glanced at her one last time before running back to the forest, as soon as I was sure I was far enough, I let myself breathe. I came across Jazz and Emmett's scent and ran towards them._

_They looked at me with a bewildered expression and I only noticed that my hand and shirt are stained with Bella and her sisters' blood._

"_It's not what you think." I reasoned out before they could think about anything else. Their expressions relaxed and it seems that they have enough animal blood in them since their eyes are light topaz._

_Jasper was in front of me after a quarter of a second. "What is it Edward, what happened?"_

"_I'll explain on the way. Jazz, Em when we reached there I'm going to have to ask you to hold your breath." All of us broke to a sprint. I explained how I found Bella and her family up to the part where she asked me to help her sisters._

_Emmett was already signed up for this just like I thought he would after describing to them how the girls look like. In his mind, he was already imagining the blond one and was hoping he could meet her. Jasper on the other hand was quite unsure by the fact that he might not be able to control himself around those humans. I gave him an encouraging look just before we reached the place._

_I reached them first and my eyes landed instantly on Bella's face. She's still unconscious. I took out my phone and started dialing Carlisle's number._

"_I already called Carlisle Edward." Jasper calmly told me, he looked pained but he was trying too hard to control himself._

_I nodded. "What did he say?"_

"_He said that we should go home then bring them to the hospital as fast as we can."_

"_I'll take the blond one!" Emmett bellowed before picking the yellow-haired woman. Jasper on the other hand carried the dark-haired woman in his arms. _

_I saw a different pain in Jasper's eyes when he stared at her. _She looked fragile and little compared to the others. _He thought. We nodded at each other before running back home._

_Edward!_ Speaking of tiny and fragile…

Alice's POV

"What do you want Alice?" Edward sounded half irritated and amused when he looked at me though he probably knew what I was going to say. I had a vision of Bella walking out of the garden. She's almost seventeen now and from the last memory I had of her, she still hasn't changed a bit. Except now, I was shocked at was she was wearing: Isabella Swan, wearing a dress and high heels? She must be kidding me.

I stuck my tongue at him. "Why are you always so angry at me? Did I do something wrong?" I asked playfully while I replayed him my vision. I suddenly foresaw him grabbing me by the neck and messing with my hair so I danced my way out of his reach.

"Spoiled sport." I muttered. Suddenly, my eyes went blank for a moment. I "saw" a big name of a place called Forks and then another vision of me and my family in that place.

"Well, it has been more than six years since we lived here." Edward sighed as he saw my vision in my head. Oh, did I mention, he was a mind reader?

"Correction: it has been six years since _you_ guys lived here." I pointed out before frowning. It may have been six years for them but it was only three years for me and my sister, Rosalie.

I could still remember that day, three years from now when we were just about to go home from our skiing trip with my first real family, the Swans. I was only seven when I first met them along with my bestfriend Rosalie from the orphanage. I loved that family so much. Rene and Charlie were the best and most loving parents we ever had and our sister Bella was just as kind and loving as they are. If I could cry, I would have.

Flash back:

"_Alice…Alice wake up." I recognized Bella's voice. She tried shaking me but no matter what I do, I can't open my mouth to speak nor open my eyes for that matter. Bella? Bells, I'm here, I can hear you I'm right here. What the hell are you doing? Run! You'll die with us here if you don't. Was what I wanted to say._

_But as I have known her, she was as stubborn as a three year old could be. I felt her dragging me outside probably. I couldn't breathe right; I felt so many pains everywhere in my body but I couldn't find it in me to scream. As soon as I felt the snow outside touch my skin, I lost all my senses…_

_Only to be awaken with a new and much more pain. After a few hours, or was it days? I never felt any better. I felt like I was slowly dying each minute I try to breathe, but after the last breath I could take, I felt cold fingers on my skin. A voice whispered in my ear saying "I'm sorry." and then a sharp burning pain from my neck._

"Alice!" I felt a strong hand shake me. "Alice, are you okay?" I look up to see my Jasper looking worriedly at me. He could sense my feelings right now and I'm sure it worries him.

I nodded. He seemed to be worried about me so I kept my face smooth and tried to think of the happy news. "Guess what Jazz," I smiled. "We're moving! Let's tell our news to the others." I held his hand and dragged him off outside just before looking at Edward who's face is smoothly composed as mine. _Ed, I feel the same way. I missed her too. Please don't tell anyone though_. I thought before we went downstairs.

Bella, please be okay, wherever you are.

BPOV

"What is it Attorney Williams?" I asked before I sat in a chair across him. He is our family lawyer. And somehow, I knew what he was going to say. I tried to avoid it for three years but I guess I won't have any more excuses right now.

He looked at me sadly, somehow sharing my pain. Uncle Martin Williams-uncle Marty as Alice, Rose and I call him when we were kids-was my dad's friend. He was deeply saddened by what happened years ago.

"Bella, we can't avoid talking about this. When your parents passed away"-I winced-"they left a last will of testament for the three of you. Since your other sisters did not survive the accident, every inheritance in the will goes to you."

I sighed. "Uncle Marty, I…you know I don't want anything of it. I'm an emancipated minor for now and I know I'll be 18 next year but I can't handle the business yet. Please, can't they wait till next year to wait for my decision?"

"I know about that. What I wanted to talk to you about was your custody. Your parents didn't assign a guardian to you so I was wondering if you would want to live with me and your aunt Olivia. I just can't bear the thought of you with no family."

"Uncle Marty I, I don't know how to thank you so much for doing that but I can't. I will do this on my own, I know it's hard to get over it but I will try to do it one step at a time so, thank you about the offer but I have to decline." I smiled at him.

He seemed to understand what I said. I hugged him and he hugged me back. He was so like Charlie in so many ways and sometimes, being with him feels like being with my dad. He pulled away and rests his hands on my shoulder. "Take care of yourself then, Bella. And remember the decision you have to make."

I nodded. "I will."

I went upstairs to my room after that. How am I going to get over this? All I know is I can't be here. I have to be somewhere where I could find myself again. I dug my map out of my cabinet remembering how Renee, my mom used to find destinations to go on vacation too.

I must be crazy. I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and let my fingers point at the exact location in my map. I opened my eyes to see where my destiny would take me.

"Forks, Washington." I whispered to myself.

**A/N: sorry for the lack of knowledge about things that deals with law...anyways, how was the story?**


	5. Preparations

**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does **

**A/N: hey guys…sorry if it took me a long time to update because I was really sick yesterday up to now and also because I'm sharing computers with my sisters…anyways, here it is.**

**P.S.: I'm not sure if this chapter's a good one…sorry.**

Chapter 5

Rosalie's POV

How long has it been since I was at this exact place? Right, three…for three years, I already had the courage to finally visit this place.

Being transformed into a vampire isn't that bad. I became more beautiful, I had strength that is immeasurable and a life that will never end and most importantly, I found the man whom I want to live with for the rest of my existence and a family that loves me and my sister in every way, Alice.

But, I still feel depressed. All this things that happened to me, although I am grateful of this things, I couldn't help but think that if I hadn't been able to have these things, I'd still be a normal human being, with another loving family and another sister who doesn't have to face the world alone now that we're gone.

I sobbed dryly. I couldn't cry anymore but my dead heart aches for my sister Bella. When I first woke up to this world, Carlisle explained to us that Bella wanted us to live not knowing that even if we "live" or not she'd end up alone. I love her and Alice with all my heart and we promised to never leave each other's side.

Flashback:

_We were just kids back then. When the Swans adopted us, we met their only daughter, Bella. I was the oldest among three of us, Bella was five, and both Alice and I were seven though I was two months older than her._

_Charlie and Renee fetch us from the orphanage and we were soon driving towards our new home. It was a very big mansion mind you and the kids at the orphanage were telling us that we were lucky we were chosen and that we would soon live like princess though I never cared about such things because all I want is a family that would love me as their own and most importantly, I want Alice to be with me._

_They seemed like good folks when we met them but Alice was a bit uneasy. I asked her if something was wrong with our foster parents but she said it's not them. We were finally at their house and they led us to their living room where we for the first time saw Bella._

_She looked like Renee but she definitely has Charlie's hair color and chocolate brown eyes. She looked really pale but she is beautiful._

"_Bella honey, these are Alice and Rosalie. They will be your sisters from now on." Renee informed her. She smiled at us but instantly frowned and ran away. Alice and I chased after her and we found her curled up in a ball and crying under an oak tree in their garden._

_Alice approached her first since I have no idea how to handle a kid with tears. She hugged her and asked. "What's wrong, don't you like us Bella?"_

_She shook her head. "I like you so much. You're both pretty and nice but, you'll leave me right?"_

_It was my turn to approach her. "Bella, why would you think about us leaving you?" I asked. It was never hers to question since she has her parents with her unlike me, an orphan who doesn't know if her foster parents will keep her or not._

_And then we found out that she had an older sister named Jane who died a year ago. She said that she got really sick of something her parents called cancer and she promised she will never leave her but she did._

"_Well, we will never _ever _leave you Bella." Alice and I said._

"_Really, you won't?" she asked and her eyes lit up when Alice and I nod in unison._

_The three of us raised our right hands up in the air. "We promise underneath this old oak tree that we will never ever leave each other, ever!"_

I sighed as I wait for the tears that will never come. Just then, I felt two strong arms embrace me.

"HEY ROSIE!" Emmett screamed at my ear while I smack him in the head. How long has he been here?

"Scream like that again and an avalanche will happen!" I growled at him.

He kissed my cheeks softly and whispered, "That's my girl." and I couldn't help but smile. I know he was just humoring me and as always, all my problems suddenly disappeared with him by my side.

"C'mon, we need to start packing. Alice says we're moving." I nudged him lightly before I intertwined my hands with him and sped off back to our house.

BPOV

Everything's all set. Furniture to be transferred to my new house, check; transfer of my school records to Forks high, check; and more importantly, plane tickets, check. I should probably eat dinner now and go to sleep since tomorrow's flight is gonna be early and long.

I forgot about dinner when I passed by the garden. I opened the sliding door and got out. The night was unnaturally warm as I step outside. I could smell the freesias, irises, roses and other flowers that we planted on that garden so many years ago.

It was mesmerizing to be here. I could remember the days I spent here when I was a little kid with my used to be older sister, Jane and then the centerpiece fountain where we used to talk just about anything and lastly the first time I met Alice and Rosalie and made a promise under that old oak tree.

Tears were streaming down my face before I knew it. I ran towards my family's grave and wept there for who knows how long. I felt stupid but I least I could get something off my chest before I leave.

"Miss Be-I mean Bella, where are you?" I heard Mrs. Wright call from inside. I wiped my tears and headed back home before I say goodbye to my family.

"Now Bella, don't forget, the first thing you do after you land is find your baggage, then find a taxi-make sure the driver can be trusted and don't go anywhere, then when you get there-"

I sighed. "Mrs. Wright, don't worry I'll be fine. I'll come back to visit when I can. Please take care of the house and please ask the gardener to maintain the garden."

"We surely will and Peaches?"

"Alice will rise in her grave if something happens to her." I laughed shortly. My flight is already called so I said a short goodbye to Mrs. Wright before I left. I am going to miss Florida so much. Mrs. Wright sure is brave. If the other helpers were here, we would've cried in here. Everyone in the house is family, and I hope that nothing much will change if I leave them.

Forks, here I come.

**A/N: *sigh* sorry guys but this is all I could come up with-for now. I'm torn between the decision whether to put Jacob's character and the werewolves here or not so please tell me whether you want Jacob there or not in the next chapters to come…I'm also open to ideas so you're free to tell me if you have one …bye for now!**


	6. Forks

**A/N: **hello guys once again. So I was still debating on whether i put Jacob's character or not since i was keeping in mind the advantages and disadvantages of putting his character but thanks to **JaZzWaRd**'s suggestion, I considered adding Jake's character. so thanks again you guys for the wonderful comments and here we go, hope you guys like it.

Chapter 6

APOV

I kept having visions of our new home. I'm so excited and anxious at the same time for our move because Rose and I have never been to highschool before. It always makes me wonder what it'll be like, of course, Esme home schooled us so when we study at Forks High, Rose and I will be juniors and most of all; I'm worried about the exposure of our identity.

Even if it's been three years since Rosalie and I were created, we are still considered as newborns and the scent of human's blood can still challenge our strength. For instance, right now in an airplane full of people. Sure I could resist the blood now but what if someone accidentally cut themselves?

Of course I can see that we will not be able to hurt anyone luckily. My family trusts my visions so much but the future is not set in stone, a tiny change can alter the future itself.

"What's with all the pessimism today miss tiny?" Edward whispered at the back of my seat so low that only we vamps could hear.

I stuck my tongue at him. _At least I'm comfortable Edward. Wow, that woman is so checking you out._ I stifled a laugh when I saw a vision of the woman beside Edward trying so hard to flirt with him. Edward of course being the gentleman was politely turning her down.

_This is going to be a long two hour flight for you Eddie, have fun. _I added with a sly smile while he growled in irritation.

I felt a soft squeeze in my hand. Edward would have to read my mind to know how I felt but Jasper would know how I felt in an instant.

"Don't worry about it Alice, we trust you so trust yourself a little bit more." I turned to him and he smiled at me in encouragement. I leaned at him and sighed happily, I'll never be lost without my Jasper by my side.

BPOV

I finally made it out of the airport after I went to a nearby café to grab something to eat and made my way to the cabs.

The two-hour ride was over at last, I called back home first to Mrs. Wright and Uncle Marty and made them sure that I was fine. It seemed like forever since I've been here. We stopped coming when I was eleven and surprisingly, nothing much has changed with the old house in the outside and inside. My grandparents have long passed away but the house is still the way it is, just cleaner and a little bit crowded-since I had my things delivered here yesterday.

I explored the house and it seemed like I was walking in a museum with so many pictures of Charlie, Renee and us. The chief (a.k.a. my grandpa) and grandma loved us so much.

I heard a car pull over the drive and a knock on our door.

I opened it and saw a familiar man in his late forties in a wheelchair with a russet-skinned boy beside him. "Hey Bella, welcome back!" He said.

I instantly recognized him. "Hi Billy!" I exclaimed. "How did you know I was coming?" I asked. Billy Black is Charlie's best friend. They grew up together in this town, well most people in here did and everyone knew everyone so I'm guessing my moving here was known by everyone. Anyways, Billy is in a wheelchair now as I heard years ago that he went through a car accident that took his wife. When we visit here, Charlie would always go fishing with them and we would be hanging up with Billy's daughters Rachel and Rebecca. Alice and Rose are good friends with them but I was too shy to form a conversation with the two.

"It was the talk of the town Bella." He chuckled while I groaned mentally. The boy beside him cleared his throat. "Oh Bella, this is my son, Jacob."

"Hi Jacob." I smiled. "You guys should come in." I offered but Billy shook his head.

"We don't want to disturb you Bella; you must be tired from your trip. We just came here to drop by your present." I must've looked as confused as I was right now. "It was supposed to be Charlie's gift for you when you turned sixteen. Bought it off of me years ago before the…accident." His joyful tone turned grim when he said those words. I nodded trying so hard to keep the tears that might fall.

He showed me outside and there I saw it, an old Chevy truck. I was speechless for a minute before I gasped. "Wow!"

"You like it?" asked Jacob.

I shook my head. "I loved it. Thanks you so much." I turned to them. "Really thank you so much Billy and Jacob."

Billy shrugged. "Glad you do Bella, I wish I could see the look on Charlie's face when he found out you loved it and I was right." He laughed happily. "Jake, why don't you show her inside the car."

I was so excited to see what the inside looks like when I tripped and was about to fall face first when I felt someone grab me.

"Whoa, I thought the rumors weren't true, are you okay Bella?" I looked up to see Jacob grinning at me. A blush crept on my cheeks. I was such a major klutz and blusher. I don't know where I got those from but I couldn't make it to one day without tripping or falling by myself and sometimes, I bring others with me.

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry I'm so clumsy it's already second nature to me." We hopped inside and everything just seemed ancient and old-fashioned which made me love the car more.

"Okay, the engines are old but I tried to maintain and replace some of the parts once in a while."

"Wow. You're good with cars? How old are you Jake?" I asked.

"Fifteen." He said smugly.

"I see, no wonder I don't remember you from my visits. Wait, were you the one who drove the car here?"He nodded. And I raised my eyebrows at him. "I'm gonna let that pass Mr. Black."

"You got it." He saluted then we both laughed. "Okay so, you can't go to over a fifty and the truck's probably going to make loud sound when you start it but other than that, you're good." He said.

"Okay." I agreed. "Too bad though, it would've been nice knowing someone at school tomorrow." I turned sadly to him. Jake studies in the school at the reservation so it means I'll face the new school alone tomorrow.

"Yeah, but we should hang-out sometime."

"Sure." I agreed easily. Jake seemed really nice and I can see we'd be great friends. "So how are you gonna go home without a car?"

As if to answer my question, a car stopped by at the corner and honked at us.

"Well, that's our ride. Goodbye Bella."

"Yeah see 'ya later."

"Bye Jake, and thanks again Billy." I waved before they went to their ride and I went back to my house.

EPOV (earlier that day)

We've landed, finally. I wanted to scream. That has got to be the longest two hours of my life. The woman beside me, Victoria as she introduced herself wouldn't stop bothering me-as if her vulgar thoughts weren't enough- and trying to flirt with me. The others couldn't help but laugh at me.

We were passing by the cafes and restaurants in the airport when the scent that I knew so much from long ago hit me straight in the face. I couldn't be wrong about that scent, the sweetest and most mouth-watering smell that belonged only to one person in the world-Bella.

Is she really here? But the last time Alice saw her, she was still in Florida. What could she be doing here, though I doubt that she's still here. The scent was already a few minutes old.

How could I miss her for a few minutes? I could've seen her again, I'm sure she would be more beautiful than Alice's vision of her.

"Edward honey are you okay?" I was brought back from my reverie by Esme's suddenly worried voice.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Let's go."

Who am I kidding, even if I see her again, what would I do? I might even try to kill her because of her scent. And even if she sees me again, she would never remember me.

"Whatever." I mumbled. "We were never meant to see each other again anyway." I said sadly to myself.

**A/N: oh if only Edward knows how so wrong he was...hehe**

**if you guys have any ideas as to what you want to happen at Bella's first day on Forks High, feel free to give suggestions and I'll try putting it in on my next chapters...please review. bye for now**


	7. Troubled Sleep

**A/N: hello guys once again...before we start with the story, I would like to warn you guys that I may not be able to update as fast as I did before because I will be going on a family vacation and I need to review for my examinations but, I'll try typing and updating my story faster before I leave, also this chapter is not one of my longest so sorry.**

**P.S.: i do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Chapter 7

Jasper's POV

"That's it Edward, spill it! We know you are hiding something from us." Emmett and I cornered Edward in the parking lot of some mall in Seattle while the others are away.

"Spill what?" he asked innocently though I could sense mixed emotions from him: anxiousness, worry, longing and hunger?

It didn't make any sense to me at first when I saw a change in his emotions. He was purely irritated when we landed but when we started walking his emotions began to swirl from shock and all others and it is seriously confusing me. He never showed this mixed up feelings since that first when he-

"I knew it." I concluded. Just as soon as I thought about the perfect reason for Edward's behavior, he sighed in defeat.

"What, what is it?" Emmett boomed turning impatient.

I was about to answer him when Edward cut me off. "It's her Em-Bella, I encountered her scent in the airport okay." He glared at us.

"WHAT? REALLY, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US? NO WONDER I SMELLED SOMETHING SWEET ON THE WAY TO-"Emmett exclaimed loudly before I had the time to do so. A family that was passing by us looked on our way before hurrying to their car with a scared expression.

"Emmett!" Edward and I growled in unison. "We can hear you okay. Stop it; you're going to attract people."

He leaned beside Edward and toned his voice down. "So Ed, why didn't you tell us?"

He looked at us with a sour expression. "I'd rather suffer alone for this." He said in a very low voice that only we could hear. We gave him sympathetic stares. We all know that if Edward told us that he saw Bella, Alice and Rosalie would surely search for her in the airport. When Bella's sisters woke up in this new life, they were terribly hurt by the idea of having to leave her alone and never go look for her again.

They were very sad at first and even until now no matter how hard they may try to conceal it and try to move on. The lost of their family still haunts them. And little do they know that it's hurting us too especially Edward. His feelings for her were as deep as ours to our mates.

Flashback:

_Carlisle sent for us later that evening in the hospital. I really felt great fear and worry for the dark-haired girl whose name was Alice. She seemed really breakable at her state and her chance of survival was decreasing by the second. I remembered the first time we took her to Carlisle, Em and I begged him to transform them immediately because I felt her pain-yes, though she was unconscious, her pain cannot be hidden from me._

_He told us to wait first because they might still survive this. He can't just take away the humanity of two girls who could still have a life and had a younger sister who will be alone without them._

_We waited impatiently counting every second that passed until we got his call telling us to go to the hospital._

_I was horrified seeing Carlisle waiting outside the morgue._

"_It's not what you think." He calmed us. "Listen." And I heard two labored heartbeats. He looked at us sadly and instructed us what we needed to do. We carried their bodies and silently sneaked out at the hospital's rooftop back to our house where Esme was patiently waiting. They led us to one of the guestrooms with two separate beds and we laid their bodies there._

_Carlisle knelt beside Rosalie's bed first, taking deep breaths. Esme knelt beside him and asked, "What made you change your mind Carlisle?"_

"_It was Bella, dear. It was her wish that I save them with all the power I have." He told us before biting Rosalie and Alice's neck. Both of them gave a blood-curdling scream and if their injuries were painful enough, the burning pain of transformation was much worse._

_Esme kicked us all out when she told us she was going to dress up the girls from their hospital gowns. We were all worried for the women who had our hearts in there and we're pacing back and forth when I noticed Edward going out of his room._

"_Where are you going Edward?" I asked although I bet he would go to the hospital to check up on Bella._

"_Nowhere." He answered gravely. _Aren't you going to the hospital? _I thought. He shook his head and leapt out the window._

"_Is Bella okay?" I asked Carlisle once again._

"_Yes. She was transferred to a hospital in Florida just now." He shook his head locked in his own thoughts._

"Hey guys, where have you been we've been looking everywhere for you!" Rosalie called our attention.

Emmett went by her side and wrapped his arms on her waist. "Nothing Rose, we just got talking. Let's get to Alice."

BPOV (later that evening)

The day passed so fast when you're busy. At least the house is already cleaned, things are in the right places, and I'm all set for school tomorrow. Right now, my only problem is to actually just sleep but I can't. Not with the constant sound of the wind whipping the branches of tress in my window and the sound of raindrops hitting the roof.

It was minutes after midnight before sleep finally reached me. I closed my eyes and let myself drift to a dreamless sleep.


	8. First Day Surprises

**A/N: hey there, sorry for the short POV of Bella back there. I purposely cut the chapter up to that part because I think it would be better to have it here. Anyways, this is the chapter that I've been waiting to write. Thanks again you guys for reading, alerting and reviewing. Enjoy!**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer .**

Chapter 8

BPOV

The loud banging of the engine made me jump though I was already expecting that from what Jacob informed me yesterday. The school would've been hard to spot if it weren't for the big sign that says Forks High. It was still early that the parking lot was almost vacant and only a few cars were parked. I went inside the administration's office where I was greeted by an old lady in her fifties.

Mrs. Cope gave me my schedule and a map of the school giving me the best routes and shortcuts to class and a slip that I should let my teachers sign and at the end of the day give back to her.

The parking lot was getting crowded when I went back from the office. I noticed that most of the cars were secondhand and nothing too flashy, well except the silver Volvo that was finding its way in the parking lot with a lot of students crowding on it. My first period was English and I was just starting to walk to my classroom's building when a boy with slick black hair and unhealthy skin approached me.

"Hi I'm Eric Yorkie, you must be the new girl Isabella Swan. Do you need help finding your classroom?" he asked.

"Just Bella," I corrected. "Um, I'm just heading towards that building."

Eric's smile widened. "My first class is in that building, I'll walk you there."

Eric seemed nice and friendly, _way_ too friendly. He also gave me directions to the rooms of my next classes and wished me luck on my first day at Forks before we part ways.

School passed by like a blur. It was so embarrassing having to introduce myself in front of the whole class except Trig though. Mr. Varner didn't make me introduce myself and I was thankful to him for that.

There were a lot people who would stare at me and it didn't help that I was a major klutz. I have always hated attention and believe me, I would like to keep my clumsiness to myself and not have an audience that watches every move I make. I mean, back in Florida, no one would even look at me twice but why here?

Some people would be brave enough to approach and make a conversation with me. I tried to be diplomatic but I ended up lying. So far, no one has asked about my family yet. And for that I'm grateful-after all, it's a topic that I've been avoiding to discuss and also the reason why I left Florida in the first place.

It was already lunchtime and this girl with wavy hair who was my classmate in Trig and Spanish, what's her name again? Right, Jessica Stanley. Jessica along with Mike Newton, a baby-faced boy with dirty blond hair, my classmate in English was walking me to the cafeteria while they were talking about so many stuff like, the new transfer students-from Alaska I heard- and other topics but I wasn't listening much.

My head was wandering, taking in the whole cafeteria when my eyes were suddenly caught by the occupants of a table at the farthest corner of the room.

"What will you have Bella?" Jessica asked me when I suddenly froze in place, dropping my tray altogether.

APOV

"Why are you being so difficult? It's just six more hours before Rose and _my_ official first day of school and I didn't pick the right outfits for all of us just to find out that _you_ won't be there with us? I don't think so Mr. Edward Cullen." I glared at my favorite brother when I 'saw' him somewhere in Seattle running in circles.

He matched my glare so we were at a glare down contest. "It's none of your business Alice. Besides I've been to highschool for so many times."

I was about to argue with him when I had a vision of him appearing in one of the lab tables in Biology-his class after lunch- before my vision went black. I already saw our schedule and we were sharing most of the classes together with the others. I'm sure Edward would've read my mind right now and I smiled triumphantly.

"I know you are hiding something from me and so help me Edward I'm gonna find out about it. But for now, I'll let you skip the morning classes but you should be there after lunch or I will hunt you down." I threatened and skipped out of his room before he could mess my hair.

We took his Volvo and set off for school. Rose and I were squealing with excitement as we enter the parking lot, grabbing the attention of most people there just as I suspected. We stepped of our ride and all attention was on us, most of them gape at us with mouths hanging wide open but quickly dispersed when Jasper and most especially Emmett came into view. They may not know it but their instincts for sure were telling them to stay away from us.

We went inside the office and were handed with our schedules and slips by a friendly old lady that kept on staring at us. Edward was absent for the morning so we took turns letting the teacher sign his slip.

It was already lunch time and Jasper and I met Emmett and Rose outside the cafeteria before entering the room.

"Ugh, I hate the smell of food." Rosalie complained while I scrunched my nose in disgust. The guys only laughed at us and told us we would live. We were one of the early people there and we grabbed our props before sitting in our table.

I kept having this visions since I came to school that didn't made sense at all-I saw our shocked expressions looking at someone but just when I was trying to see the face of the person we were looking at, everything went black. It was irritating! What is it that I can't see?

"A-lice, Rosalie?" I heard a very familiar voice that would've stopped my heart if it was still beating. Our heads turned to the direction of the voice and we saw her, the person that was missing in my vision-Bella.

**So, what do you think? Yeah, sorry for the cliff hanger there, I hate cliff hangers too but I promise I would update as soon as possible. Enjoy and please review my story! **

**by the way, Next chapter, I would include Edward's POV**


	9. Not Like Any Other Normal Day

**hey guys...sorry if it took me a while to update, I'm leaving tomorrow for our family vacation and i thought that I shouuld at least post one last chapter since i'll be gone for a while. this was my longest chapter but i'm not so sure it's one of the best i've written. Anyways, thank you all guys again who reviewed my last chapter:**

**LeanneLeachyyy**

**BellaCullenSwan17**

**.**

**Twilightluver39**

**Melnaugh**

**Bethiiey**

**thanks once again guys and i love your reviews...it encouraged me to update more...to ., congratulations!**

**this chapter is dedicated to all of you!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight...not me.**

Chapter 9

RPOV

Alice looked at me the same time I looked at her. "Bella?" we whispered at each other in unison. We looked back to her and we could see that she was talking to her friends but she still looked surprised. That was Bella, our sister. What is she doing all the way here?

I made a move to stand up but Emmett's arm stopped me. "What the hell?" I hissed. I have to go to Bella, don't they know how much we missed her and how lonely we felt without her? So help me if Emmett won't let me go, I'd bite his arm off.

"Rose, you can't go near her anymore. It's dangerous." He said in a grim voice.

I felt a sharp pang on my chest as his words reminded me of Carlisle's a few years ago when Alice and I insisted to see her again.

I glanced at Bella's direction but she was already seated in a table far from ours. I stalked out of the cafeteria and left all of them. I looked around and saw no one. I immediately took off and ran towards the forest pushing and destroying everything in my path until I felt someone embrace me from behind and started dragging me. I tried to escape his firm grip but he is too strong.

I felt a wave of calm enveloped me. I hissed as I realized that Jasper was using his powers to me. When I couldn't take it any longer, I gave up and I felt my legs buckle under me. Alice knelt by my side and hugged me, I hugged her back.

"C'mon Rose," she whispered quietly. "Look what you did to your outfit! Let's change." She laughed shortly and reached her hand for me to take. I took it and we turned to glare at the boys who are now wearing a worried expression.

"When we get home, you will all explain _everything_." We both said with anger in our words and ignored them the moment we turned our backs to them. Rose and I got our extra clothes in the car and changed and retouched vampire speed in the girls' comfort room. We got out just in time for the first bell to ring. Good thing we have Spanish Elective together and it gave us time for ourselves to talk.

We got ourselves seated at the back of the classroom. "Alice, what are we gonna do now?" I asked her and she sighed. "I can't see it yet. For now, let's hope we survive this…and Edward."

"Edward? What does he have to do with Bella?"

Edward's POV

My brothers must have thought I was crazy for doing this but I couldn't care less. Carlisle and Esme never said anything about what I was doing but I know they worry about me, on the other hand, Alice is getting suspicious of my actions lately and I hope she doesn't mean it when she said she'll find out why I was here in Seattle. I'm sure Alice will kill me if she finds out that Bella is in Seattle and surely Rosalie would help her when she finds out too.

I've been searching the whole place all morning but I can't trace Bella's scent anywhere or find her face in the thoughts of people that may have seen her. Maybe I was wrong; maybe I mistook that scent as hers when it probably belonged to someone else. But I can't be wrong, I am so sure that it belongs to Bella and Bella alone or maybe she was there and left before we reached Seattle.

I looked at my watch. Damn! I have less than an hour to go back to Forks before Alice decides to send a search party for me and trust me, she wasn't kidding when she said she'll hunt me down if I don't go to school today. I sprinted my way back to Forks and made my way to our house first.

"Hi honey! You better hurry up if you want to make it to school in time." She called from upstairs. She's probably in her office working on the blueprints for her latest project-our house.

I went straight for the bathroom and, took a quick shower and changed with the clothes Alice must've laid on my sofa. There was a not attached to it and it read:

_Ed,_

_I hope you took my advice and getting dress to go to school. Your books are in your locker and we made sure the teachers signed your slip. It's with Mr. Banner, your Bio teacher._

_Whatever it is you were doing in Seattle, I won't bug you anymore with it, don't worry I had a vision of you telling it to me anyway so I'll have something to look forward to when we meet later on._

_Love,_

_Alice 3_

_P.S.:_

_You better not change your mind, if I see anything change, remember I have your Volvo and Aston Martin so don't do anything funny today. Did I mention I love you?_

I grimaced at her letter and threw it as soon as I was finished reading it. One way or another, I will have to tell them the truth and I'm pretty sure it won't be pleasant. I'm sure Alice would understand-somehow-if I told her the reason why I didn't tell them that Bella _might_ be in Seattle but I'm sure Rosalie would tear me to pieces. I better have Jazz and Emmett with me later on.

"Bye mom, I'll go now." I said, knowing she'd hear me.

"Bye son, did you hunt on your way to Seattle?" she asked. "You didn't hunt for a week sweetie." She said worriedly.

"Uh, no. don't worry, I can handle it." She doesn't need to worry anyway, though I should have hunted on my way. But I don't have much more time.

Ugh. For someone as little as Alice, she could be very evil.

She wasn't kidding when she said that my Aston was with her when it was missing from the garage. I ran full speed to school and ran-human speed- to my classroom. I was there as soon as the final bell rang. The teacher was already there and he made me introduce myself. I heard audible gasps from the children in the room and I fought the urge to roll my eyes at their thoughts.

"Here are your books Mr. Cullen. I hope you'll have a nice year here at Forks. Since al the partners have been taken, you will be partnered with Miss Swan."

_What?_ Screamed most of the thoughts of the students at the same time with envy creeping in their thoughts.

_Bella freaking' Swan? She already had the entire male population drooling over her and now she'll get a Cullen? No fair! _One particular girl, named Lauren infuriated me as I heard her unpleasant thoughts about my la- wait, did I hear it right?

As if to answer my own question, Mr. Banner gestured his hands to her direction and my eyes was locked with those same chocolate brown orbs. She looked down immediately and I could see her cheeks were flaming red.

It was her, really her- the reason why I almost went crazy looking for her in Seattle. No wonder she wasn't in there, she was here at the same place with me.

Bella Swan. I could feel a smile creep in my face but the sudden gust of the wind made my nostrils flare. It carried the scent of everyone in the room, I haven't hunted for a week now but in any normal day, those scents would do nothing to me. But today wasn't any ordinary day. Her blood hit me just like it did the first day I saw her and my vision was starting to get black as I felt the monster in me growl in hunger.

BPOV

I still can't get over the biggest shock I received in my life. One moment, I was just falling in line, staring at the four walls of this room and the next; I was staring at the faces of my sisters.

"Alice, Rosalie?" I whispered and even if they were many tables afar, their heads turned to my direction and I saw them clearly now. I saw a tall, statuesque woman with blond hair and a stunning beauty and the other one was a tiny pixie-like woman with short, dark spiky hair. It was them I'm sure of it, but they looked different. Their skin was very pale, even paler than mine and their eyes are not the same anymore. Alice's grey and Rosalie's baby blue eyes were in the same golden butterscotch color. They both wore the same shocked expression as I did but I can't read any other expressions from them if there is.

"Bella…_Bella_!" I tore my eyes unwillingly to them to see Jessica looking impatient and worried at me with Mike behind her.

"Huh?" I asked. I picked my tray and randomly picked anything I could.

Mike's head tilted as he looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I told him as we all head back to their table. I looked at their table and I could see them still staring at me but if they did know me, they would've come running to me won't they. I still don't know what to do, should I approach them or not?

"I see you were staring at the Cullens." Jess said. I gave her a confused expression which she quickly understood. They were the transfer students from Alaska." She stopped when we were by their table and introduced me to a couple of people sitting there. I remembered Eric from before but I forgot the others' names as soon as she said it.

"So those were the Cullens," she continued as we sat down. "There was supposed to be five of them but I heard the other one is coming later. And he's a guy." She squealed. I wondered how she knew all about the transfer students but in a town this small, gossips like that spreads fast like fire.

I discreetly rolled my eyes just in time to see Rosalie walk out of the room. Wait a sec, why does the word Cullen ring a bell? I felt like I've heard that name before. "Oh, so they're brothers and sisters?' I asked since it was really hard to tell-they don't look related but have the same features and all.

"No. They're all Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. The blonds are twins though. The guy's name is Jasper and his sister's name is Rosalie Hale. That big guy across Jasper is Emmett and the tiny one is Alice Cullen." I didn't miss the part where she didn't tell me the last Cullen or maybe she just forgot.

"Who's the last one?" I asked, not really caring for her answer for the moment since I was wondering why the two Cullens have the _same_ name with my sisters. It was killing me. I remembered before that I want a closed-casket funeral because I can't bear to see them not alive anymore. Could it be?

_You're so stupid!_ I scolded myself. If I want to know I can talk to them right? Wrong! What if it's not them at all? I would get my hopes up and hurt myself all over again!

I was too deep in thought that when I looked at the Cullens' table, I didn't realize they were gone. I sighed before biting on my apple and focused my attention on the people at our table.

Lunch was finally over and I was walked by Angela-a shy but nice girl from our table- and another girl whose name I completely forgot and Mike to our next class, Biology.

I gave Mr. Banner my slip which he signed before giving me my books and gesturing me to sit at an empty table at the back. I felt relieved to have the table all for myself. I needed time to think. Just as I was comfortably seated, I started drawing on my notebook. Thinking how I could approach Rosalie _Hale_ and Alice _Cullen_.

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard audible gasps. I looked up to see a boy with the most beautiful face in the world talking to Mr. Banner. He must be the "other" Cullen. I didn't know who he was since I wasn't listening to Jessica when she answered my question.

I turned to see that no table was available except mine so it was stupid of me to think that I would have this table all to myself. "Here are your books Mr. Cullen. I hope you'll have a nice year here at Forks. Since al the partners have been taken, you will be partnered with Miss Swan." Mr. Banner said and I could hear the complaints of the other students most especially the female population. I rolled my eyes at that. As if I could stop fate from making him sit with me.

I looked up just in time to see him looked at me. His eyes were black unlike his brothers and sisters but his physical features were the same as his-pale to the extreme and great beauty. His hair was the strangest bronze shade and is tussled everywhere making him look more boyish than the other Cullens.

I looked down immediately realizing that I was staring at him for so long now. I could feel the burning blush in my cheeks as I kept my eyes fixed on my notebook. A cold wind passed by the windows and I could swear that he looked dangerous than what he was before. His once calmed expression changed. He looked like he was about to make a run out of the room but instead he started walking to my direction.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see him walk to his chair and sat as far as he could from me. I turned to look at him and I saw his pitch black eyes glaring at me. Did I do something wrong? Why would he look at me like that? I asked myself before looking back to my drawing and was surprise to see that I unconsciously drew those same pair of eyes staring at me with death written all over it.

**Sorry if i only stopped here. i was really in a hurry to finish it but i can guarantee longer Edward POVs in the next chapter, anyways I'll try writing while i'm away so that i can post the next one when i come back. i really need your advise so if you have any ideas for the story feel free to tell me. :)**


	10. Think Before You Act!

**Hey guys! yeah yeah i know, sorry if it took me long to post this so, sorry!**

**Well I've got bad news and good news...so bad news is it might take me long to post other chapters since classes already started and I'm really busy with a lot of school stuff (senior life is so hard!). Good news is I'll try to make every updates longer and hopefully better.**

**So yeah, that's all...anyways this chapter contains only a little interaction and POVs of Edward and Bella and more of Alice's. I don't know if you'll like it but i enjoyed writing this particular chapter because, well, Jasper and Alice are one of my favorite couples in Twilight-other than Bella and Edward of course. So enjoy reading!**

**I don't own Twilight-and never will. The awesome Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Thank you guys for the reviews, it really motivated me to update...:D**

Chapter 10

BPOV

Do I smell? Did I do something wrong? Do I bother him, what?

Those are just some of the questions I kept asking myself. Could an hour really be _this_ long? I turned to peek at him from the comfort of my hair that I used as a wall between us. He still hasn't relaxed from his position and his eyes were fixed on the teacher in front. Sometimes his fists would clench tight until it turns white then loosen itself and turn back the same way over and over again.

He looked troubled. That's easy to see, but what could have I done to trouble him like that?

The school bell rang and he was out of the door leaving me staring at him wide-eyed. I could hear giggles and gushing of girls over him as they exit the room. I myself was about to go out when I saw a piece of paper on the floor.

I picked it up and saw the owner's name on it.

He was Edward. Edward Cullen.

APOV

Class was dismissed early, thank goodness; I don't know how much long I could take taking up something I studied three years ago. Rose and I talked about so many things, all except the one we know we've been dying to talk about-our sister. Rose and I agreed that we wouldn't do anything or try to talk to her without thinking it through with the family and without the information the guys knew.

Of course no matter how upset we were of the boys keeping this information from us, we can't deny the fact that we love them and I have to admit that I can't stay mad of Jasper for _too_ long. I had a vision of them, flickers actually-it was a bit fuzzy since they kept on changing their minds- that they were coming down by the end of our class and apologize to us.

Rose felt the same way about them too but we agreed to play hard to get since after all, they're the ones at fault. We were just going out of the room when I saw Jazz and Em at the end of the hallway walking towards us.

"Get ready." Rose whispered so only I could here. Judging from their expressions, I could see that they are very guilty of what they did. I tried my best to keep my cool when I saw a vision of Emmett falling down his knees and begging Rosalie to forgive him.

I looked at Jasper and I realized our cover is blown when I saw him smiling at me. I should've realized that my emotions were easily read by him. He winked at me inconspicuously so that Emmett wouldn't see.

"Rose…" Emmett began when suddenly, I saw a vision:

"_Hey Bella, my next class is Gym too. Want me to walk you there?" a boy with blond hair by the name of Mike asked her._

_She shook her head. "I know where it is Mike. I just have to get something before going there. You go on ahead."_

_Bella was walking out her building with a paper in her hand. Her head was turning everywhere searching for someone when her eyes stopped at no other than Edward walking to his building unaware that she was running-more like tripping-after him._

"_Excuse me?" Bella said in a little voice. "I think you dropped this." She tapped him by the shoulder and reached her hand to give him his slip. He turned to face her but his eyes were black, hungry, uncontrolled-poised to kill. He snarled furiously and bared his teeth at her before I see him attack._

"NO! You can't!" I shrieked earning stares from the people in the hallway. Jasper looked like I just slapped him in the face. He must also be apologizing to me when I zoned out. But it doesn't matter right now. I heard the bell ending Bella's class and I had to stop her from going after Edward.

I ran away leaving them frozen in their spot.

She was in her biology class. I foresaw following the directions in my visions as fast as the human speed I practiced could take me. I can already hear her conversing with Mike and hear her footsteps coming out from her room. I ran towards her and came to an abrupt stop when I was just a meter away from her.

And that's when it hit me.

Oh shoot. What should I say to someone who thinks I was dead?

Darn it Alice, think before you act!

EPOV

I should've never attended school if this was how it's going to be. I inhaled the smell of fresh air as I was walking towards my last class with half a mind to skip school altogether. Her scent was burning me the way the venom burned me when I was transformed only that it was worse-a lot worse.

I've had half the mind to kill her and that room full of children but I couldn't. I know it would be just too easy to carry out those deeds but I will never live through the consequences of what my actions would cost me.

First is the guilt, the guilt of killing innocent people. Yes I may have taken lives of people who were vile and soulless and even so it made me guilty. How much more if I would take the lives of people who have done nothing wrong at all?

Next is Family. Carlisle always thought that he could see himself in me although I doubt that I was anything like him, and Esme, my mother in every possible way. I could never leave through my existence with seeing them disappointed in me. And the pain of Alice and Rosalie, immortality took them away from the family they had. Now that they found Bella-which I know they already did. They are never going to forgive me and they'll forever suffer the agony of losing their sister knowing that it was me who killed her.

And Bella, I adored her the moment I saw how she would selflessly give her life just to save the people she loved, even when she grew up and physically changed, all this years I am still remembering her face, her silent beauty and her soulful brown eyes. If I would let the monster take over me, I don't know if I'll survive carrying with me the knowledge that I took away the life of someone innocent and precious.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

APOV

I restrained myself from screaming in so much joy and tackling the person in front of me to the floor. I can't believe it, it was her, really her-our Bella.

I took in her face which lost its roundness over the years. Her face was more defined than it was when she was fourteen. She was beautiful. My little sister grew up and I wasn't there to see her. I locked gazes with her and she immediately looked down, a blush creeping on her cheeks. She looked at me again this time and I can see she knows me; she just can't find the right words to say it.

As much as I want to talk to her and hug her, I know I can't and never will for that matter. I kept my face smooth, hiding all the emotions that were filling me right now.

"Hi, I'm sorry but did you happen to see a slip by chance?" I asked acting as if I'm worried which exactly is the case. "It belongs to my brother, Edward Cullen."

She looked at me. "Yes I have." She took the paper placed in her book then handed it to me. She looked like she was going to say something but I cut her off.

"Thank you…?" I acted like I have no idea who she was.

Her face slightly fell when I confirmed her that I have no idea who she is.

"Bella, Bella Swan." She answered in a sad voice.

"Thank you so much Bella!" I said and before I knew it, I had her in a tight embrace. I pulled away quickly. "My brother went nuts looking for it, thank you. I'm Alice Cullen." I introduced myself before running away from her.

Speaking of Mr. Careless, I found him in a trance-like state. I was able to catch up quickly with him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Forgot something?" I asked before handing him his slip. His eyes widen as he took in the faint scent of Bella in the paper. _You got it bad don't you? _I asked as I replayed my vision of him lunging at her. Both of us shuddered at the thought. _Sorry, I was looking at Jasper's future, I should've been more careful._

"It wasn't your fault Alice." He sighed then raised one eyebrow at me. "How did you get it from her?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. But _you_ would tell me what I need to know later." I glared at him as I thought of random things that would keep him from reading my mind. _Can you still endure the last hour of school? _I asked_. _I knew that he cared for Bella as much as Rose and I do although he would always try to hide it.

He nodded stiffly, and then turned his back on me. I walked opposite to where he was heading and a smile crept to my face as I saw my Jasper waiting by the doors of the building where mine and his class was.

I skipped beside him. He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes. Oh yeah, I kinda shouted at him a while ago.

"I'm really sorry for trying to keep the fact that Bella was at Seattle the day we arrived, we agreed to keep it from the both of you because we know it would only hurt you. I didn't know that she will be here at this town and when you and Rose found out about it and were mad at us, we were really guilty. I thought you forgave me when we met you after your class…" he trailed off.

"But that was no excuse for my actions. I understand that you hate me right now." He said and he looked away clearly heartbroken.

"Jazz?" I called up to him and just as he looked down at me, I stretched to my tiptoes and kissed him softly. "What I said to you, forget it, it wasn't meant for you. I know you were only trying to protect us but you do know that I can never stay mad at you. Thank you for telling me the truth."

He finally got my point and his smile was blinding. He intertwined his hands with mine and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too." I beamed at him and we strode off towards our next class.

**How was it? Please leave a review. The next chapter hopefully will have more of Edward and Bella's POV but I have absolutely NO IDEA yet of what it's going to be. So if you guys have any suggestions, I'll be happy to consider putting them in. Beye now!**


	11. Sister's Instinct

**Hey guys…!**

**I'm really sorry for the very very long time it took to update… I've been really busy this past couple of months what with college admissions tests and school and all… so again sorry…**

**Anyways…I thought hard and I'm still thinking if I should continue this story. I'm still out of ideas for now and still thinking of what I could possibly write. Any advice?**

**I don't know if you'd like this chapter, I'm thinking of putting a cliff hanger (you'll see later on) but thought better of it …so anyways, here it is!**

Chapter 11

EPOV

I managed to endure the last remaining class though I almost lost it this time, what with all the thoughts and stares of the students, but honestly, the thought of _her_ was mostly the reason why I'm on the edge of losing my calm façade. I couldn't stop thinking about how close I was from attacking her at bio and if Alice didn't interfere, I would have attacked Bella. We were so close but I have to be a monster that would be very dangerous for her. I would hurt her and worse, kill her. I flinched as I thought of Alice's vision coming true and afterwards, seeing my eyes crimson red full of an innocent girl's blood with her lying lifeless and pale.

The bell rang disrupting me from my thoughts. I gathered the books scattered in my table and left the room straight to the parking lot where I'm pretty sure my family was eagerly waiting for me.

I was walking as fast as the limitations of human speed I have to the Ms. Cope's office, past the crowds of children who were busy discussing redundant things.

Ms. Cope smiled warmly at me and I smiled back politely making her heart stutter. I almost grimaced at her reaction. _If only she knew how far I was from an angel sent from above_. I thought before handing her my slip.

"How was your first day at Forks dear?" she asked while chanting the words _too young_ on her head.

Well Ms. Cope, I met the girl I've been meaning to see for almost three years now and almost ended up killing her and a bunch of children in Biology an hour ago. "Fine." I lied smoothly resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

Ms. Cope nodded and turned her head to my back. The door opened and I didn't turn to see who it was because I know who is coming. I'm dead.

_You are so dead._ I heard four voices; three of them were sympathetic while Rosalie was thinking of many ways to 'kill' me.

All of them handed their slips and we all left the office. I could feel Rosalie's glare behind my back and I was starting to get afraid-not for myself but for my cars and piano. I just hope Emmett can convince her with his 'charm'-as he put it- and pacify her enough for me to explain.

We were almost at my car, past the students who were gaping at us when we saw a figure leaning by my car. I froze, hearing her thoughts before I could see her.

_Hi Edward, missed me?_

"Tanya?" all of us chorused.

"I know I know, I should've called but you can't actually call it a surprise if I tell you so…surprise!" she exclaimed a little loudly causing heads to turn to her.

Jasper was the first to speak in a calm composed voice. "Well Tanya, as you may have intended, we are…surprised. Why the sudden visit?" he asked.

She placed a finger under her chin. "Well, I figured since we are practically family, I would stay a little while with you guys…"she broke off when she saw our faces. Hurt immediately crossed her features.

"Don't you guys want me here?" she asked pulling out a devastated expression.

Rosalie snorted. "I know I don't." she sated bluntly and it was Tanya's turn to glare at her with eyes that says 'if looks could kill' which Rosalie matched with hers. We turned our heads at her and her eyes widened questioningly. _What Edward? Don't tell me that _you_ actually find it nice for _her _to be staying with us._ She hissed mentally.

I sighed. Rosalie and Tanya were never the best of friends…heck Rosalie hated her the moment she heard her speak. But it wasn't my story to tell.

"I think it's best to discuss things when we are home." I stated since we are already attracting attention. We slid inside the car with the couples at the back and Tanya in the passenger seat. Turning the ignition, my eyes caught something brown in the flock of people in the parking lot and then I saw her again walking across to where my car is and got inside an old Chevy truck.

I stared at her trying to tune out other people's thoughts just so I could listen to her.

…

Nothing.

Not even a single sound can be heard from her silent thoughts. No matter how hard I try, why couldn't I get a read on that mysterious girl's thoughts? Curiosity and thirst flamed inside of me and I was pulled off my thoughts when Emmett cleared his throat.

"How long are you going to stare up in space Edward?" Rosalie asked her tone acerbic, already in a bad mood before Tanya even arrived. I could see Emmett soothing her.

_Right, if you call staring at Isabella Swan staring up in space. _Jasper thought as he disguised his laughter with a cough.

Tanya, who was following my gaze, had her eyes wide open as she looked at the direction I was once looking. "Was that your sister?" She asked Alice and Rosalie who snapped their heads in the same direction.

Alice and Rose shared the same longing look on their face before slumping back to their seats with their hands clenched so tight it looked paler than their alabaster skin.

"Let's just go." Alice whispered and with that we left.

RPOV

This day was just so…crap! It was supposed to be a good day for starting highschool but three horrible things happened. First, we meet Bella again-not that I would count it as horrible, just the fact that we could never get near her again-;second, I found out that my brothers and Emmett lied to us and ruined my best first-day-high-perfect-outfit; and last and certainly the most horrendous reason of them all was that Tanya was here _and_ staying with us.

Oh hell no, the last part couldn't come into reality. I wouldn't want _that girl_ to be a permanent fixture in our family. Not now or ever. Alice may have forgiven her but I would not find it in me to forgive her after what she did.

FLASHBACK:

_A few weeks before Alice and I were transformed, Carlisle informed us that we are going to meet an extended family of theirs-cousins as they call them, the Denali coven. Alice and I were excited to see them since we haven't met any other 'vegetarian' vampires besides our family._

_We heard the tires of a car squeal in the garage and five footsteps approaching our door. Carlisle opened the door and there came first, two vampires both with dark hair and a hint of olive under their pale complexion who, from the looks of it are mates and then three girls, one had strawberry tints on her blond hair, the other one had pale blond hair as straight as corn silk and the last one had very pale blond hair that it looked silver from afar._

"_Ah, Carlisle, always a pleasure to be here with you." The man said before shaking Carlisle's hand._

"_You too Eleazar," he paused then looked at us-Alice and I-who were beside our brothers. "I would like to introduce all of you to the new members of our family Alice and Rosalie." He gestured for us to come forward._

_Before Carlisle could introduce us to them Alice interrupted him. "It is our pleasure to meet you Eleazar, Carmen," she told Eleazar's mate ,"Tanya," the strawberry blonde, "Kate," the blond girl "and Irina." the silver-haired girl. "I'm Alice and she's my sister Rosalie." She beamed at them._

_All of them stared at her in shock like she grew another head except Eleazar who looked at her appreciatively. Well I couldn't blame them, when I first met Alice in the orphanage, I was freaked out when she embraced me saying that she feels like we're going to be best friends and we will live happily ever after in a big house with a good family. I was freaked out with what she said but well, Alice is always right so I wasn't shocked when I found out she could see the future in her other life. "Freaky psychic pixie" was all I could say under my breath and she pouted at my choice of words._

"_Ah, you've got another gifted family member of yours Carlisle and I might say Alice's gift is powerful it was also nice to meet you Alice and you Rosalie." Eleazar replied. The others smiled at us except Tanya who was openly glaring at me. Why in the world was she glaring at me?_

_Emmett must have also noticed her uncomfortable stare and was immediately by my side and held my hand. Oh right, I remembered. _

_Esme told us on one of our internet shopping sprees when we asked her if the boys dated anyone before they, well, found us .It's not that we didn't trust them. They were pretty honest when we asked them if they met someone and we actually found out that before Alice, Jasper met Maria in Mexico before he joined Carlisle. Thank heavens that Emmett had no history with any other woman. But somehow we felt there was something more they are hiding from us so we asked her._

_Esme said that she cannot speak about her sons' past life but due to persistent demands and puppy dog faces, she gave up. She told us that Carlisle had hoped that the Denali sisters and the Cullen brothers-Edward to Tanya, Emmett and Irina, and Jasper and Kate- would end up together and fortunately, it didn't. They only see each other as cousins and nothing more. Tanya was a different story though, she likes Edward, sad to say that the feeling wasn't reciprocated. But that didn't stop her. She was so persistent even if Edward was politely rejecting her._

_So I presume that Tanya was seeing me as a competition-that would explain the glare. Me and Edward? Gross! I only see him as my brother and I know who he really likes._

_Seeing Emmett by my side made the glare in her face disappear. Her eyes were glued to a certain someone who was just walking down the stairs. Pathetic, I haven't made a good conversation with her and I'm starting to get irritated with Tanya by the minute._

_Alice discreetly elbowed me on the ribs. "Thank you Eleazar, I hope that Alice and I will become a part of your family just like the Cullens." _

"_Why don't we head to the living room so we could talk?" Esme offered before gesturing us to follow her to the living room, I smiled to myself… vampires never really needed to sit on chairs or couches-those were just props._

_We were all seated when I saw the one named Kate picking a picture frame up. I saw a sad smile spread across her face. "I presume this was you and your family?" she asked politely holding up our family picture on one of our family vacations-which was in Boracay Island a few days before class starts, which was four years ago. I felt a sharp stab in my heart. That was Bella's fourteenth birthday and we decided to go there for our summer vacation. I could still remember that scene: Charlie and Renee were hugging the three of us while we smiled and showed our henna tattoos-mine is a rose, Alice's was a mermaid and Bella's was a butterfly._

_Ali and I nodded stiffly. "You were all beautiful." Carmen said._

"_Of course they were, especially Rosalie!" Emmett boomed causing us all to laugh. Trust Emmett to lighten a heavy situation with his outbursts._

"_If you don't mind, can we ask their names?" Irina asked as she joined Kate who was looking at the other pictures that Alice kept in her album which was safely tucked in her jacket the day of the accident._

"_Our foster parents, their names are Charlie and Renee Swan. And that's our sister Bella." Alice explained."She's the reason why we're here now." _And why not with her._ I wanted to add._

_Edward joined in. "If it wasn't for her, our family wouldn't have been this happy." He smiled with nothing but pure adoration at the picture while I suddenly felt guilty remembering he can read my mind._

"_What a waste though" I heard Tanya scoffed from behind them with the same glare plastered on her face again. " It's sad that she's such a plain Jane. Did she die?" She asked rudely. Wait…did she just-_

"_What the hell did you just say?" I snapped as I felt anger rise up in my head. I stood up and felt the traces of patience I have disappear._

_She held her head high looking arrogant. "I said…" but I didn't give her time to finish. I growled menacingly before lunging at her._

"Rosie, we're right here." Emmett nudged my shoulder slightly bringing me back to reality. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh nothing, just…reminiscing."I thought of how Tanya looked with her torso disconnected from her trunks and legs and her arms crawling everywhere. The thought of it just makes my day. Call me aggressive but Tanya should've seen that one coming, and the attack, call it sisterly instincts- Bella so does not deserve Tanya's insult.

**Be honest…it sucks doesn't it? Again, I'm really, really sorry…I am still working as hard as I could to manage my already complicated schedule. Hopefully I could already include Bella's POV in the next chapter (though I can't make any promises) so yeah, for those who are still there reading and reviewing my story… thank you…till the next chapter! :3**

** =) Emerald_red (=**


	12. Hope for Tomorrow

**A/N: hey guys, so here I am again, I was actually planning on posting this say, in a few more days since I'm on the verge of writing the next chapter but, I decided against it of course tomake up for updating slowly and also because I received a very good news. (Cue in Cheshire cat smile)**

**This may be the last time I would be writing this since everyone practically knows this: I do not own TWILIGHT and never will…the awesome Stephenie Meyer does ;3**

**Anyways, here it is…chapter 12, enjoy!**

APOV

Well this complicates things.

As if this day wasn't problematic enough, another complication shows up by the name of Tanya. Couldn't this girl take a hint? Well if she did, she wouldn't have gone here chasing for my brother and getting rejected again. I swear that girl comes barging in at possibly the _wrong_ times.

You see, Rosalie sort of snapped when Tanya insulted Bella on their first visit and Rose, being a newborn was so strong that she just lunged at her and started dismantling her-not that I didn't mind, I would've done the same thing if Rose did not jump at her first.

But I swear if she ever tries to do or say something bad against Bella again, I would personally set her on fire before Rose could.

Carlisle was going to come home late since he's still at a major operation when I called just before we met Tanya. I saw myself needing to call him and I also knew he wouldn't be able to talk to me at that time but I figured he needed some warning about what would happen later.

To say Esme was surprised with our news would be an understatement. She was also shocked to see Tanya with us. From the looks coming from my siblings, we were hoping she would-politely-ask her to back off and go back to where she came from. But I knew her too well to see that she wouldn't even if I am not psychic. Esme is a good person and I knew she would welcome Tanya, not wanting to be rude to their extended family.

"So I'm guessing you two want some explanation…" Edward trailed off after all of us were seated in the dining table-our props if you may, since we don't actually eat _here_. We started the family meeting without Carlisle since we plan on telling him later.

I raised my brow and so did Rosalie. "Jazz and Em already filled us out Edward." I replied coolly.

Rose nodded in my direction before standing up. "I'm not going to go around the bush so hear this: we want Bella to be back in our lives even as-"

Before she could finish Edward growled and stood up. "No! Are you mad?"

Rose only growled back. "I was not finished you idiot." She took deep breaths before speaking again. "We want Bella to be back in our lives even just as a friend. That's all we're asking of you."

"Think about it first you two," Jasper interfered casting a deep wave of calm to both parties. "First of all, we're not exactly normal and if the children in that school could notice that, then so does Bella. Second, if you both get close to her and accidents happen…"

"You think we would hurt her don't you." I cut him off with my words which were sharper than I intended it to be.

"Alice, I'm sorry but it's true. It has been three years but you two are still newborns. Accidents happen to humans."

_Especially to Bella_, I thought. That girl is so clumsy she couldn't walk on a straight surface without actually tripping. That girl attracts danger like designer shoes attracts me. I remembered once when she fell on a well because she tripped, on her own feet mind you, of course I caught her foot before the rest of her fell inside and pulled her out before I rolled on the ground laughing like a hyena. I almost laughed at the memory if it weren't for a fact that we were discussing serious matters.

"You can't be serious Jazz," Rose retorted. "You know well we can handle it. She's our sister and we would _never_ hurt her."

"Unintentionally that is." Edward hissed brusquely.

"Edward." Esme spoke for the first time. "It's not polite to talk to your sisters that way. Please, consider their propositions first."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Esme, think of the danger. I'm sure Carlisle will not tolerate this."

I could see that this conversation isn't going anywhere so I stood up. "Fine." I said curtly.

"Really, you're agreeing with them?" Emmett asked before Rosalie could ask me herself.

"Why, you siding with us?" I teased, raising my eyebrows.

"Of course…" he started but one look from his brothers and Rose silenced him.

"So, you are agreeing with us?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't say anything about agreeing Mr. Whitlock." I smiled evilly blocking my thoughts from Mr. Nosey (a.k.a Edward) who is probably snooping around my thoughts by now. "Esme, Rosalie, may I please have a conversation with you, _alone_." I emphasized.

_And don't you dare think about following us Edward. I still have your Aston._ I threatened.

"But Alice wha-" I saw him asking what to do with Tanya.

"Oh Tanya," I acknowledged her for the first time since the conversation started. "The boys would be _very_ happy to keep you company while we're gone so don't be a stranger." I smiled knowing fully well that poor Edward is going to suffer this.

Once we were out of the house, we ran in silence until we reached Seattle. The two questioned me with their looks but I just grinned in reply as we enter the first mall we saw.

"Alice dear, don't tell me that we went all the way to Seattle just to shop." Esme tried to scold us but then again she is just as shopaholic as Rose and I.

"Oh don't worry Esme, we are going to shop while you help me with my plan, we're multitasking. "But before I tell you guys what it is, would you be willing to help me?" I asked. Rose nodded her head the second I finished asking but Esme still looked torn deliberating whether she should agree or not.

But then again, being the psychic I was, I hugged her. "Oh thank you Esme, thank you." I squealed.

She sighed. "I guess there's no helping it then." She smiled. "Okay Alice, what do you have in mind?"

So at the end of the trip, we were able to buy new clothes for our wardrobe and finished our plan. I told them that it was best to keep this from the boys, and Tanya to avoid messing it up and we all agreed.

We ran back to Forks that night with determination. Tomorrow will mark our Phase 1 of the plan.

BPOV (**Finally**)

I slammed the door of my truck before going inside the house-my house. First days for me are meant to be boring especially to someone like me but fate had to screw things up.

I didn't feel like doing anything so I headed straight to my room upstairs, took a long and relaxing shower before changing into my shirt and pajamas then lay on my bed. I thought of the three things that happened to me today.

First, I met two girls who coincidentally-and eerily- looked exactly like my sisters and even had the same names they used to have. I know it sounded very cliché but it doesn't happen every day. I thought about my encounter with Alice today. I had a good look at her and she in a million ways really looked like my Alice but also in a million ways different. I wanted to run in her arms the moment I saw her but when she told me that she is indeed a Cullen-silently confirming me that ii was imagining and hoping that they were my sisters-I felt my heart clench.

Next is their family. Is it me, or do they look different. Their beauty was almost inhuman, they were not related but they had the same physical features- it just doesn't add up. Another thing was the way they moved which was so graceful it seems like they were dancing. I know it was just one day but everything about them felt intriguing to me.

And last was Edward Cullen. His reaction scared me and I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of me. But what could have I done to set him off at Bio? Surely it wasn't me, he must've been sick, or maybe thinking about a problem before he saw me right? Right.

I didn't notice that I fell asleep until I heard the phone from downstairs rang. I got up immediately only to be greeted by the dizzying spell of vertigo that sent my head sinking back to my pillows. I groaned before attempting to get up, slowly this time, and then dashed unsuccessfully tripping downstairs.

"Hello?" I asked my breathing still shallow from the running.

"_**Bella? It's me Jacob."**_ I heard from the other line.

"**Oh, hi Jake, sorry to make you wait, I just woke up when I heard the phone ringing. So, what's up?"** I asked.

"_**Oh, well my dad asked me to asked you about your first day and if you already have dinner."**_ He replied sounding…hopeful?

Typical Billy, it was so nice of them to worry about me. He reminded me so much of my dad.

"**Uh, well, my first day was fine and yes, I already ate."** I lied, hoping that they will not worry anymore.

"_**Oh, too bad."**_ I heard Jake mumble on the phone but it was so low that I'm not even sure if I got it right. _**"Well, okay. Dad says you can come here and stay for dinner or visit if you ever get lonely anytime you want. Don't be stranger Bella, you're always welcome."**_

"**Thanks Jake, please tell your dad I also said thank you. Bye."**

"**Yeah, see you around Bells."**

I sighed, feeling guilty that I had to lie again just as I've been lying hours ago at school.

I hated it there. No scratch that, I've hated all the schools that I've been, normally because I cannot relate well with people my age. If only I have _them_ here everything would be all right. I don't have to pretend, I don't always have to be by myself.

_But that's just how life is, silly Bella. It sucks hard and it may be unfair, but you can't do anything but live with it._ I mentally scolded myself, after all I was right.

_Jeez you've got to stop talking to yourself, it's creepy._

I laughed to myself before I started to cook some mac and cheese and ate while reading my dog-eared copy of Wuthering Heights and then brushed my teeth before calling it a day.

It did not rain tonight, for which I was entirely grateful. I let my thoughts drift before waiting sleep to claim me.

This is just the first day; somehow, I feel deep inside me that tomorrow things are going to change.

**So what do you guys think? Reviews, suggestions and questions are very much welcome...plus I need new ideas for Alice's plan so Please review! :D**


	13. Distractions

**A/N:**

**Hi again! THANKS A LOT FOR THE LOVE guys! It made me happy that you were still reading and waiting for the chapters of this story so I would like to thank the following people who commented namely:**

**elisabeth2me, Melnaugh, Mackenzie L.**

**...and to the people who added my story to their favorites and alert, thank you very much! =)**

***The complete version of I was intending to write* [...sorry if it isn't that long and there's not much action (yet!) since its only a filler chapter...] Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

JPOV

What are they doing?

EmPOV

Why do I feel like something's up?

CPOV

Why do I feel like…

EPOV

They're hiding something from us.

I swear, the moment those three came back, I knew they were up to something.

_After Esme, Alice and Rosalie left; Carlisle came home after a few minutes and managed to convince Tanya that going back to her home would be the best thing to do right now since we have serious matters to discuss-bless him._

_It was almost midnight when the girls came carrying with them lots of shopping bags._

Girls…_Emmett thought as he shook his head. All of us offered to carry their bags up to their rooms which they gladly accepted._

"_What do you think happened Edward? I thought they were ready to rip you off when they left us?" Jasper thought aloud._

_I tried to read their minds but I saw nothing since it was normal-too normal._

_Esme was with Carlisle right now and was talking about leaving for a hunting trip after Carlisle's shift the next day, Alice was busy thinking about Jasper, her wardrobe…Jasper, while Rosalie was thinking about her two loves-Emmett and herself. I had to roll my eyes at that._

But like I said, every thought they have was too normal for them. They might've gotten past the others but they cannot go pass me.

"I'm going hunting." I stated knowing they would hear me before going through the back door and jumping through the forest.

It was still dark as I ran through the thick vegetation-not that the dark bothers our kind, what with our heightened senses. I sprinted near the border of Canada before spotting a herd of elk. I drained three of them but remembering how she smelt hours ago terrified me.

What if this isn't enough?

If her smell hits me again tomorrow, would I be able to resist?

I fed and fed till I felt like I'm going to throw up. The sky was starting to change color and I knew I had to go back. Go back home.

Go to school.

See her again.

And fight this monster in me.

APOV

_Okay Alice…today is the day!_ I thought happily as I danced my way towards my closet and wore my purple and white striped fitting shirt then tucked it under a black frilly skirt which ended an inch above my knee. To finish the outfit, I added a big belt around my waist, a cute black polka-dotted bow around my smoothed hair and white flats-a first.

I placed myself in front of my mirror and twirled, admiring the way my skirt resembled a flower beneath me.

"Don't even think about it." I warned Jazz after I just saw him pounce at me. I turn to see him stop shortly but before I could laugh at his expression, he was already on top of me- tackling me to the floor. My clothes!

"Sorry Alice, I just couldn't resist." I looked up to glare at him but he was smiling that cowboy smile I loved the most that I forgot what I was about to say and instead I did what I do best-pout.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked before kissing my pout away. I gave him an of-course-I-am-but-i-can't-because-you-charmed-your-way-out-of-it look.

"So what, are you just going to smile there or are you gonna kiss me?" I said aloud before I could stop myself. The fool's smile widened as I mentally slapped myself for letting it slip, but before I could push him away, he pressed his lips to mine and I was engulfed in pure bliss.

"AAAHHH! MY EYES!" I quickly pushed Jasper off me and glared at the big buffoon covering his eyes with his hands.

"EMMETT!"

**Our tests are already done but I still can't write another chapter again since I have a swimming meet to attend to… but I'll try writing chapter 14 so wish me luck!**

**Please Review… **


	14. (Another) Author's Note-Please Read

**AN: Hey there! I know you guys probably hate me for going awol on this story for almost (?) two years-give or take. I don't really have a valid excuse as to why I wasn't able to update except two things: first, the chapters I've written for both stories (most of it for IHYIAWOSILY) are G-O-N-E… GONE! **** or hopefully just misplaced somewhere on our family PC which is at our home where I only get to visit on vacation since I'm living away from home for college; second, things have been really busy but, I'll **_**try**_** my very best to update when I can, not giving you any promises that it would be **_**soon **_**so please be patient with me okay? I'm really sorry cause I know how it feels to wait for a story you're following for soooo long. So yeah that's all, I'll reread my stories hopefully to find the inspiration to write again since it's our break and all okay? **

**~jawe ^^,**


End file.
